


Coal For Luminaire

by LiinHaglund



Category: Subeta (Game)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Gift Giving, Lactation, Luminaire, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody gives the Darkheart Phantom and Liara a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coal For Luminaire

**Author's Note:**

> Took this off my old blog and moved it here. It's a bit weird, but I like it.

Melody silently wondered why they had to make such a big production each year. The Darkheart Phantom always came each year to hand out coal. She had no problem with this and would gladly stand by and allow it, but he had his set ways.

This year while everyone received coal she was stuck in her own attic with the Darkheart Phantom's wife Liara.

“What do you want for Luminaire?” Melody asked Liara when she became bored with the older woman's silence.

“The only gift I want is a child I won't have to carry myself,” Liara scoffed. “I am a princess, I need to mind my figure.”

Melody nodded to the older woman's surprise. After all, she wanted even the sullen princess to feel the joy receiving a gift meant. She focused her mind and felt the magic take hold. It was strange to feel her belly swell and her nearly flat breasts become tender and swollen.

Her clothes didn't fit anymore, so she removed them. She instinctively knew the pregnancy would be over in a few hours, by that time it was night and the visitors had all left.

They took her downstairs to the soft rug by the fireplace when she felt about ready to give birth.

This was the most embarrassing part. Both Liara and the Darkheart Phantom watched her naked body intently as she crouched on the floor. The firelight painted her pale skin golden and made her sweat gleam.

Liara rubbed her back soothingly, sometimes curiously cupping Melody's full belly or rubbing her sore breasts. It made a warmth spread through her pelvis and she moaned softly. Liara seemed fascinated by her body's swollen peaks.

The Darkheart Phantom's touch was soft when he joined Liara in exploring the opening between her legs, but his eyes were wicked.

The water broke in a soft trickle of fluid, and then the cramps started.

The baby soon started pressing its way through her young body. Melody gasped and panted until it finally was out enough that the Darkheart Phantom could gently pull it free from her body.

The afterbirth was quickly disposed of by Liara, then both of them cleaned the baby. The couple cooed at the newborn.

Melody smiled softly.

“We can't forget about the little dove, now can we,” the Darkheart Phantom suddenly said.

Liara huffed haughtily. “I'll take the little one home to the Mistress.”

Melody didn't react quickly enough when he came towards her, but all he did was lift her up and carry her to the bath to clean her off.

“You looked stunning pregnant,” he mused while her magic returned her body more or less to what it had been before. Her chest was still swollen and she hissed when he squeezed her breasts.

Melody gasped when her nipple started leaking milk.

“We should do this every year,” he leered.

 


End file.
